Jo Harvelle
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Jo Harvelle: 1995 - 2003 Jo was born to Bill and Ellen Harvelle, a married pair that had settled down from their monster hunting to raise their daughter and run a bar and trailer park to cater to other hunters. As the couple's only child, Jo's only home was the Roadhouse her parents built and thus she grew up around hunters, including John Winchester and Bobby Singer, whom she and her parents regarded as family. She called the hunters she knew "uncle", such as Uncle Rufus and Uncle Dan. On Jo's eighth birthday, her father gave her a bow-and-arrow set and taught her how to use it, while Ellen gave her a diary to write in. Jo wasted no time turning that diary into her own hunter's journal, even if her parents didn't let her go on hunts. Jo Harvelle: 2003 - 2007 Though still too young to go on hunts, Jo wanted nothing more than to become a hunter like her father, mother and adopted extended family. Jo kept practicing her weapons skills night and day. She made sure to do her homework and chores right away so whenever a hunter rolled in, Jo could listen to their stories and add vital info to her diary. As Jo developed her skills and lore, Bill returned to actively hunting. This left Jo at home with her mother. Whenever Ellen became concerned that Bill wasn't coming home, Jo would comfort her, reminding her that there was no monster alive that her dad couldn't kill. Of course, this sort of talk made Ellen realize that Jo really was focused on becoming a hunter and Ellen's maternal instinct to protect her daughter began to swell. Jo met Gordon Walker when she was twelve years old and he was twenty-one. The two became good friends, though Jo really wanted it to be more than that. Jo did her best to hide that she had a crush on him, afraid that if word got out about that Ellen would send Gordon packing. Jo Harvelle: 2007 -2011 When she was 16, after an argument with her mother, Jo ran out of the Roadhouse and found Gordon in the parking lot, just pulling in. Jo got in his car and told him to drive. Not one to argue with a Harvelle, Gordon did as he was told. While they drove, Jo told Gordon how she needed to prove to her mother that she had what it took to be a hunter. She begged Gordon to help her and after Jo's constant begging, Gordon gave in, saying he heard rumor of a rawhead a few states over. Gordon used Jo as bait for the rawhead. When the monster found her, Jo became frightened and fled, running right into her mother. Ellen took out the rawhead and then forbade Jo from speaking to Gordon again. Jo didn't listen as she kept in contact with Gordon via texts and e-mails. Jo Harvelle: 2011 - Present Jo was surprised when Ellen agreed to let Jo start hunting with her father. All she had to promise to do was keep her grades up and promise to go to college. Through hunting, Jo met her first real friends: Wheeler, Ash, Daphne, Velma, the Banes twins, and even Garth. But her hunting days were put on hold to uphold her deal to go to college, but even that deal was off once Jo heard her dad went missing while on a hunt with her Uncle John. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Word of advise if you're thinking of visiting Harvelle's Roadhouse: Don't let Jo hear you bad-mouthing R.E.O. Speedwagon. If she's in a good mood, you might get away with a verbal scolding. If she's feeling mischievous, your drink might get poured on your crotch. If she's in a bad mood, you might get a trip to the hospital with a nasty knife cut.Network Files: Jo Harvelle Threat Assessment Resources * Occultist Training ** Expert of Monster Lore ** Capable Occult Ritualist ** Capable Wardsmith & Bindwright * Hunter Training ** World-Class Knifefighter ** Master Archer ** Master Brawler and Arbalist ** Master Tracker & Survivalist ** Expert Tactician & Strategist ** Expert Escapologist, Infiltrator, & Locksmith * Indomitable Will * "Speedwagon", 1973 Ford F250 Longbox Truck ** Hunting Arsenal in the Bed-Mounted Toolbox *** Handguns, Shotguns, Rifles, and Knives Aplenty *** Stakes, gallons of Holy water, and salt - lots of salt * Custom Knife, Silver-Edge * Jo's Diary Weaknesses * Anti-Authority * Reckless * Stubborn Trivia and Notes Trivia * Among Jo's "Uncles" are: Bobby Singer, Rufus Turner, John Winchester, Gordon Walker, Asa Fox and Daniel Elkins. Notes * Jo Harvelle is a character from the Supernatural TV series. * Her appearance is based on the actress Alona Tal, who portrayed her in the show. Links and References * Appearances of Jo Harvelle * Character Gallery: Jo Harvelle Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Keystonian Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:27th Reality Category:Bartenders Category:Occultism Category:Archery Category:Marksmanship Category:Tracking Category:Survival Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Escapology Category:Lockpicking Category:Indomitable Will Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Known to Authorities Identity